An alternate, alternate 19th century
by MissSeaPandas
Summary: Allen Walker has been told the truth about the akuma on the day of Mana's death by Road and the Earl. After finding this out, he joins the Noah family, Innocence in tow, and makes himself home there. But will Allen's happiness last? Or will the upcoming war change everything? Poker pair, TykixAllen later. Eventual spoilers. Noah!Allen Protagonist!Noahs
1. Prologue

**Just a quick blurb! **

**To those of you who have read my other fanfics or are currently awaiting updates. Give up for now. I really have no inspiration for Fairy Tail at the moment. I've recently read Skingeki no kiyojin, man, watched all of hetalia, Ao no excorcist, A certain scientific railgun, and caught up on kuroshitsuji. So for the moment, I want to write something else, specifically, Allen Walker, my NEW FAVORITE MALE CHARACTER OF ALL TIME. God I fangirl. **

**I apologize. Good day! **

**To those of you reading this, thank you for reading this. **

**I will say it once. I do not own man.**

* * *

_I pray for those who have passed. I pray for those who have sinned. Please, God. If you exist, let this reality end. _

_Prologue_

It was a pleasant evening for most. Most being the ones on the streets, or in their homes. Laughing, smiling, oblivious. That day was just another common day, the air might have been a bit chilled, but that was to be expected. Yet, in the middle of a certain graveyard in Europe, in front of a certain grave where a single boy sat, the world was ending. Actually, it already had.

A young child with firey red locks was slumped on the chilled earth, staring through clouded eyes at a single cross that was planted firmly in the ground. The boy almost wished it was loose. Then at least it wouldn't seem so real. But he knew (oh yes, he knew!) that the cross was there to stay, to collect grime along with it's corresponding corpse. He knew, but it didn't stop him from chanting in his mind 'It's not real! He'll come out and say, 'I got you!' and we'll laugh at the horrible joke. . .'.

Honestly it hurt him more to think so.

The boy heard footsteps approaching him, but paid it no mind. (Who cares who it was? It didn't matter anymore.) The oncoming footsteps ceased after circling around him to his front. He hesitantly looked upwards, expecting some murderer here to slash him or something, but was met with an odd sight. In front of him was a rather rotund man clad in a tan coat with blaring pink collars flipped outwards. A man who had small glasses perched above a mouth that was set in an impossibly large grin was staring down at him with white eyes, contrasting starkly with the reddish hue of the evening sky behind said man. he tipped his tall top hat downwards a smidge before resting both hands on a pink umbrella as one would with a cane.

"You want me to revive Mana Walker, Allen?" The large man chirped in an unexpectedly cheerful tone. Allen looked up at him, slowly unfogging cloudy eyes.

"All you have to do is call out to him! Then I may insert his soul into this frame!" He cheered as he deftly swing his umbrella around with gloved hands. Allen's eyes focused onto the man's face, eyes lighting up. He nodded.

Blood poured out of Allen's face as he tightly gripped his eye, red hot blood seeping into his glove as he stared shakily at his other hand. He felt his long, solid fingers slowly moving on their own once again. He could feel his body begin to be dragged by his own hand across the dirty ground. Allen wept out of his good eye as he stared at the shivering form on the ground a few yards away from him. It wasn't supposed to be this way!

He begged God for an answer. He prayed. He wished. He cried out to him mentally, asking what he had done to possibly deserve this! His questions went unanswered as his hand crawled over towards the metallic humanoid frame. He screamed the man's name. Warning him. Begging for it to stop as a merrily sung tune seeped into his ears, only to be slowly overpowered by thoughts of terror. Allen screamed at his father to run, run RUN!

He saw his mouth move, only for the words to be cut off by something reminiscent of a door shutting. What did he say!? Allen quickly forgot his questions as he struck his father, tears streaming from his eyes. His mouth open in a silent scream.

Soft sobs could be heard by the boy as he curled up in a tight ball, rocking back and forth in a shaky manner, clutching his eye with his normal hand. He couldn't look at the other hand, the thing that had murdered his father. Now he had nothing.

"Road! Nice of you to join me! But I was about to leave!" The man known as the Millennium Earl cooed as he looked at his daughter figure. 'Road' smiled, white teeth standing out against gray skin. She rocked on her balls of her feet, humming as she looked at the small boy who had grown quiet. She cast a glance at the Earl before setting her amber eyes on the boy once again. She had watched most of the act, and was entertained. The Earl watched as the Noah of Dreams walked up to the quivering form on the ground.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She said softly at him. He didn't look at her.

"You didn't want to kill him, but it was already too late." She whispered into his ear. He froze. She smiled once again before continuing.

"That was an akuma, Allen. That was Mana as an akuma. . . do you want to learn about the akuma?" She asked as she sat next to him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, then nodded.

Road 9and eventually the Earl joined in) explained to Allen of the akuma. They are creatures born from human sin. All humans have sinned, and sin often. The Earl and the family of Noah create akuma on behalf of God to make the humans repent for their sins. The akuma act as a form of repent. Since the humans have done terrible things, the akuma are created by living sinners who wish to defy the acts of God by ressurecting the dead. Each akuma balances out an equal act of sin, negating it and punishing humanity for committing said sin. It is God's wish, and the Family, who are apostles of God, use the akuma of sin to further balance the scale by punishing humans.

"Hideous, aren't they?" The Earl asked. Allen nodded vigorously. "That is the original sin in it's true form. . . which is why the shell that was 'Mana' cursed you. Now you must see the souls of the sinners, chained by humanity to the shells."

Road nodded along as she slinked her hand over Allen's, slowly. "Do you know what this is?" She asked, her eyes shining with a look Allen couldn't place.

"No." He said softly, not wanting to look at it.

"This is innocence. A material made to destroy the akuma, a weapon. . . a weapon used by ignorant people. A weapon used to deny the will of God." Road said, her voice grave.

"You've been born with the ignorance of humanity ingrained in your being." Road said, sadness flashing in her eyes. Allen froze stiff. Why? Why was he cursed to bear such a thing on him, in him! The Earl watched with a look of contempt, exchanging looks with Road before speaking.

"Allen. We, the Noahs, can lead you on the path of God. The path that allows you to repent for your crimes committed here today. . .would you like to join us?" The Earl said in a silky tone. Admittedly, he had taken a liking to this child. He could tell Road wanted to 'keep him' as she would say.

A look flashed in Allen's young eyes, a look of longing. That was all they needed. Road smiled cheerfully, extending a gray hand out to grasp Allen's smaller one in her's as an elaborate gate appeared behind her. He took it, and hoisted himself off the ground.

"Welcome to the family, Allen! Welcome to the path of God!~" The two cheered as they entered the gate, slipping away into the dark of night.

* * *

**Hello! I could have done this better, or in a later chapter. But you really need something to open it! And I wanted this now so that any holes in my story can be patched up now, and the n it creates a foundation for the story. This could actually work as a liable way to make the Noahs protagonists. And in this case, they kind of are, but they still seem suspicious because that's how they are as well. I really wanted to include this now though so that Allen siding with them could match up with his personality. :) Yay!**

**It'll be better later, sorry! I wrote this at like 11. (and I haven't slept for a day and a half, honestly)**

**Hope you like it! ( I ramble a lot!) It'll get better! Chapters might get longer!Review or whatever! Thanks :)**


	2. Those of Gray

**Hello! Thank your reviewers Firediva0 and MercenaryCrime.**

**Firediva0: I was considering that initially, and I just might do so, so I'll test out my writing of Tyki's character in this chapter. If I like it, I just might make it TykixAllen. Who knows? I like those ideas and I'm testing them out.**

**Here's chapter 2. I hope to update every week.**

* * *

_It is in the dead of night that there exists nothing but black, white, and mysterious colors of gray._

_Those of Gray_

Road looked at the white-haired boy cautiously out of the corner of her eye. He looked like he was going to fall at any moment, and the moment he fell, he'd shatter into a million pieces. At that thought, she unconsciously tightened her grip on his small hand in hers. She really didn't understand how she'd found herself in this situation, for she was just stalking the Earl out of boredom. But when she cast her eyes on the broken child whose tears mixed to seamlessly with his blood and dripped down his pale face, she was entranced. Somehow, she found herself wanting to stay by him, to protect him, to guide him through the terrifying world she'd been living in for decades. The Earl seemed to be immediately attached to the small boy who was too cute for his own good as well, for he usually would have killed him without a moment's hesitation. But Road could tell when he liked something, when he hated it, and when he cared for it. The Earl looked at Allen like he looked at the other Noahs, with love.

Road found herself to be staring at the unknowing boy. She let her gaze drift all over the child's small, pale form that seemed to radiate brightly even in the sterile white ark. His whole being seemed to resemble that of a doll, beautiful, fragile, yet exuding a mysterious beauty one couldn't comprehend at first glance. The pale skin, the small form, the silky pure white head of hair. Road raked her gaze over the deformed arm that was a reddish rust color and looked as if it was burned, twisted, then burned again. The black nails of the hand drawing blood from the skin as the boy dug them into his palm. Road gently moved to make him unclench his hand, which he did so slowly. He seemed to not notice.

Road didn't want to look at his eye. She couldn't help but feel guilty, as strange as it is. Secretly, she prayed it'd be okay sometime. She prayed that it wouldn't hold him back.

She pried her eyes away, focusing on looking forwards and navigating through the white streets of the ark, but her thoughts always, _always_, managed to return to the boy.

The Earl was thinking similar things to Road as he stared at the boy's eye. The jagged line running down his face looked almost deliberately like that, looking almost like a tattoo if you didn't know better. He watched with his ever present grin on his face as the crimson blood dripped from his eye, from the inverted pentagram at the top of the scarring flesh. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, strange as it sounded. Like Road, he just felt. . . attached to the boy. The moment he set his eyes on him, he couldn't find himself the motivation to leave him alone. He'd look into it further, he told himself. For that attraction was anything but normal.

~Later~

_'Akuma are born from human sin'_

_Allen whipped his head towards the voice. The small girl with the spikey blue hair was next to him in a black world, perched on a strangely colored umbrella. He remembered everything the girl and the man who called himself the Millennium Earl telling him of the Noahs. God's true apostles who created the akuma. He cast his gaze around, asking where they were, only for the young girl to be gone when he looked back. _

_He opened his mouth to call for her, only for him to find himself unable to speak. _

_His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream. Before he could look, he was pounced on by something slick and heavy. He crane his neck upwards, only to stare into a familiar metal frame with the word 'Mana' scrawled across the head. He stared in fear at the word as it changed to the words 'Allen Walker's sin' _

_He screamed as it brought its knife-like arms down towards Allen's face. In that moment, Allen saw. Above the creatures head there was a ghost-like being. It was chained to the frame, and Allen knew, he knew that this horrifying, rotting ghost was Mana. _

A blood-curdling scream erupted from the small child's throat as he shot up. But he instantly regretted it as the world swirled around him in reds and greens, and before he knew it, he was on the ground. He didn't even have energy to look towards where the noises of footfalls were coming from. He didn't even feel anything at the moment, only the pain in his head and the vague feeling of tears dripping out of closed eyes.

"-EY! WHA- Hey, shounen?* Are you okay!?" He heard a masculine voice say as feet came closer to him. He registered large hands picking him up and setting him on the bed he had fallen off of. He could smell the unfamiliar, but not unknown, smell of cigarettes coming from the man, mixing with his natural scent. Allen decided that he liked the scent.

He listened to the man as he heard him shuffle around. A faucet was turned on and turned off a small ways away. The man's shuffles as he came near. The rustle of fabric. He was comfortable (Well, aside from the pain in his head and how uncomfortably hot yet cold the room was).

"You up, shounen?" The man asked as something wet was applied to his forehead. Allen didn't respond save for slowly opening his eyes to look at the man who was caring for him. He would have reacted some if he didn't feel so numb (both physically and mentally), because what he saw truly did receive some sort of reaction.

He gazed through glassy eyes at a man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties. He had gray skin and shoulder length, curly and slightly messy hair that looked pretty soft to Allen. The man had seven cross-like shapes in a line on his forehead that he saw through the man's bangs. But even with these strange things, the eyes were the kicker. They were a brilliant, golden yellow, and were set in a slightly concerned gaze that Allen both liked and hated. He couldn't explain it.

"Hey," The man said almost awkwardly as he stared back at Allen.

The man seemed to remember that he had things to do with the kid. He pointed a gloved hand at himself. "I'm the third disciple of the Noah family. I'm known as the Noah of pleasure, and Tyki Mikk. Call me Tyki, shounen." He said.

Allen nodded. He remembered being told the basics of the Noahs. There were thirteen, but there were currently eight in existence. They reincarnated when killed, which was hard to do so, since they could heal and each had certain powers. All humans had the 'Noah gene' in them, but only in certain people did such a gene awaken. At the moment the Noahs were recovering and awakening after an event the Earl called 'The 14th'. Allen saw the Earl's face after mentioning it, and didn't press further.

Allen slowly reached out towards Tyki's face, and ran his fingers along his cheek. He liked the warmth that the man had. He felt so cold. Allen shakily grasped the man's fingers in his small hands and dragged them towards him before wrapping his arms around the man's arm. So warm.

"Tyki. . . " Allen whispered, liking how it sounded on his tongue. "Ty-"

He was interrupted by a horrible pain in his head. Small hands darted to grasp his head as his eye changed form and began to move on its own. Allen saw _them. The ghosts._ But they looked different, yet the same. THey were all so grotesque and horrifyingly sad. Allen felt liquid run down his cheeks at the sight. He heard panicked cries of alarm from Tyki as his large hands went to steady his shaking body. Allen didn't want to see. He didn't want this. They cried for freedom. Allen couldn't do anything though. He didn;t have the energy. He let out pained cries before he ran out of energy completely and fell to the bed. Crying and crying as others surrounded him. Crying for it to stop.

~ Earlier~

Tyki sighed.

He really did enjoy visiting the Earl's home, he really did! But the Earl was out and Road followed him. And the only other occupants of the home that were there at the time was Lulubell, Skin, and Fiidora. He didn't really feel like speaking to either one of them. He had recently taken up residence here once again due to his own home becoming too boring with just him there. He and Sheryl were the only ones who lived elsewhere (Save for Road who hopped around at different places at different times) usually. But he often lived at the Earl's home and just went to his own when it became too much here. But he didn't expect that it would be just as boring here!

He was about ready to go and play with his human friends when he felt the Earl's door open elsewhere in the home. He slowly got up, put out his dying cigarette, grabbed a new one, and went to greet the Earl.

"Hello Tyki," Lulubell said in her level voice. She didn't even cast her gaze towards him as she fell in line beside his strides. Tyki sometimes wondered if he'd ever have a meaningful conversation with her, well, at least in this lifetime. But he really couldn't find it in him to get close to her.

He didn't think too much of it as he relayed the greeting to her.

They walked in silence until they came across Road's door in the dining room. Road and the Earl were in front of it, along with a third figure that the Earl was carrying.

Lulubell rushed over to the Earl, asking if he was okay and such. The Earl assured her he was fine before continuing on to Tyki.

"Tyki-pet."

Tyki flinched at the nickname, but nodded. "Earl?"

The Earl held out his arms, specifically, a sleeping boy in his arms. The child looked to be ten years old, but he had ivory locks of hair that split down the middle of his face. On his face there was a jagged cut running down the left side of his face, dripping blood at an alarming rate. Tyki's eyes widened at this, and looked to the Earl for an explanation as he took the boy from the man.

"He'll be the newest addition to the family, Tyki. We've told him the basics. He made his father into an akuma, but Road wanted to keep him." The Earl explained rather vaguely as he started going back towards Tyki's room. The others followed him.

"Why is he unconscious?" Tyki asked. Although he wanted to know more details, he knew that the Earl knew what he was doing, so he focused on the boy that certainly did not look well.

"Blood loss and some sort of human illness. We started walking back through the ark when he collapsed! He doesn't look good. . . " Road answered with a slightly worried tone. "Tyki, we don't know what to do, and you know the most about this kind of stuff. . . " Road trailed off. Tyki sighed.

"Fine."

Road's eyes brightened at the word. She nodded excitedly as she began to run off.

"I'll begin to prepare a room for him! He'll stay with you for the night, Tyki!~" She sang as she disappeared from view. Tyki resisted the urge to sigh.

"Master Earl? Why are you taking this boy in? I cannot possibly see the benefit of taking a child with Innocen-"

"Lulubell?" The Earl said.

"Yes Master?" Lulubell replied. Desperate for an answer. The Earl looked towards her.

"I have taken him in because I want to~" He said joyfully as he skipped in the was he always does. Lulubell was flabbergasted at this answer, but made no move to protest. She respected the Earl too much.

"Tyki-pet?~" The Earl questioned. Tyki groaned inwardly. "Yes?"

"Take care of Allen-chan. Okay?" He asked. The two could see the genuine love the Earl already had for the child. Tyki, still shocked, only nodded absently as he turned and went into his room. Before he closed the door Lulubell called out to him.

He turned, "Yes?"

Lulubell looked uncomfortable, and stared at the floor. "Umm. . . please. . . take care of the child." She said softly. Tyki looked at her when she looked up from her feet, and smiled as he closed the door.

"Isn't he adorable?~" The Earl sang from beyond the door. Tyki could hear Lulubell reply in an admittant tone. "Yes, Earl."

~Later(My god this is a long chapter)~

Tyki was annoyed. He had all the right to be, though. It had been a few days and Allen had not woken up. Tyki had found the first day that the small child was indeed very sick, and probably had been for a while before the Earl found him.

When Tyki first brought Allen into his room, he was indeed warm as Road said. So he took great care as he wiped the blood from the child and changed his clothes (Trying not to stare at anything for too long, it was awkward to him, to say the least), then put him into his bed. Tyki took the chance to look at the child that night, and fell asleep beside him in a chair, holding Allen's small hand in his.

In the morning, when Tyki awoke and went downstairs to eat he was almost knocked over by the twins, who spared him no mercy as they bombed him with questions. After answering the ones he could and hitting the two when they got annoying, he sat at the table. The Earl made an announcement about the child and there were mixed reactions.

The twins seemed to already like the prospect of having a new play to- ahem- member. Road was humming along singing about how adorable the child was. Lulubell seemed to accept the kid, since the Earl did so wholeheartedly. Skin seemed to not like the idea, with SKin going ballistic at the idea of a child with innocence being in their home. The Earl shut him up by shoving a giant sucker in his mouth. He remained quiet yet grumbly for the rest of the morning.

Tyki had no doubt that Sheril would be ecstatic when he met the kid. He'd probably try to adopt him like he did with Road.

After the meeting the day went on slowly. Tyki stayed in his room doing whatever came to mind as Allen slept. And around every hour there'd be someone at the door who wanted to look at the kid or something else. The twins and Road came often, just staring at him and giggling, but it seemed that they already were attached to the child, and they couldn't wait til' he woke up.

Lulubell came every few hours just to look at the child, surprisingly. Tyki let her sit in her cat form next to Allen once.

She came back that evening to sleep by Allen for awhile.

That was the first day. The second went similar to the first, but people came with excitement and left worried. Most were excited for when he'd wake up, but when they saw his ill form shaking on the bed, they'd stare at him in hopes he'd wake up. The Earl came later that day to speak to Tyki, who regretfully informed that the child had not woken yet. He left with almost comical tears dripping from his eyes.

Lulubell came in soon after that, and slept next to Allen for quite awhile. Tyki, even though he didn't really know her that well, could tell she was worried. He said nothing.

It was the third day that it happened.

Tyki woke like the other days. He stood from his chair at Allen's bedside and went to get dressed. But as he was dressing he heard Allen begin to shiver once again, tossing and turning in his bed. His face was scrunched up in pain as he breathed in short, ragged breaths. Tyki rushed to his side and held the child's hand until he calmed down. Then he slowly started to get dressed again and reluctantly went downstairs for food. Once he was in the dining room, he took his seat next to Road silently and started eating. He could tell though, people were looking at him.

"Tyki. . . Has he woken up yet?" Road asked quietly, in a softer voice than she'd ever really used before. She gazed at him sadly from the corner of her eyes. Tyki shook his head solemnly and informed them that Allen seemed to be restless that day. That put them on edge, everyone seemed to want the child to wake up and greet them, even the ones who didn't like him at first. Skin had visited once on the second day with the twins, but looked from the corner of the room. But even he, he was worried.

The Earl told a few people of missions they were to go on (reluctantly). Road was to go on a mission together to collect Innocence from a few different places, she with a _lot_ of grumbling and shrieking.

As Tyki left to return to Allen, Skin walked up to him and gave him a lollipop from inside his pocket. Tyki shot him a small smile as he deposited it into his pocket. He waved to the remaining Noahs as he returned to his room.

Everything resumed its normal schedule after that. People came to visit every couple of hours, then left with sad faces after seeing the sorry state that their soon-to-be newest member was in.

Tyki was beginning to lose it. He needed to smoke.

He started to head down towards a large window at the end of the hall where his room was located. Lulubell always chastised him for smoking in the middle of the house.

He had just lit his cigarette when he heard it. The scream.

Before he knew it he was running back to his room, a short run, but it felt agonizingly long at the moment. "Shounen! Hey! Wha-" He started as he pulled open the door. His gaze immediately shifted down towards the shivering body on the floor. Allen was collapsed into a heap on the ground, tears dripping out of closed eyes.

"Shounen!? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he rushed towards the child. He picked up his body gently and set it onto the bed. Tyki rushed to the bathroom that connected to his bedroom and grabbed a washcloth, wet it with cool water, and rushed back to the boy. He placed the new cloth on his sweating forehead and noticed the irregular breathing patterns.

"Hey, you awake?" He asked. Allen slowly opened his eyes, revealing breathtaking eyes the color of silver. Tyki couldn't find it in him to look away from those eyes that ran over his body.

It seemed like eternity before Tyki could muster up and awkward 'Hey'. No reply. The child only looked at him with a blank stare. Tyki suddenly remembered that the kid din't know his name. He pointed to himself.

"I'm the third disciple of the Noah family. I'm known as the Noah of pleasure, and Tyki Mikk. Call me Tyki, shounen." He said, not really knowing if he was rambling or not. The kid had such a strange effect on him.

Tyki watched as Allen's silver eyes flashed in recognition before the kid reached his arms towards Tyki. He stiffened as small hands reached towards his cheeks. He felt warmth rush to them at the feeling. He mentally scolded himself.

Allen grabbed his arm and brought it to his chest, cradling it. Tyki felt himself full on blush as the kid almost whispered his name.

His joy was short lived as Allen stiffened, then shot his arms up towards his head, grasping it in great pain. Tyki snapped out of his daze-like state as he watched in horror as the child shook in what seemed to be unbearable pain. He watched as Allen's left eye changed, becoming black with red circled forming in the center. THat eye darted around seemingly on its own as his normal eye clenched shut tightly. Tyki rushed to take the child in his arms as blood and tears dripped from Allen's eyes. He kept on chanting things. (Stop, stop, make it stop!)

"EARL! LULU! ANYONE!" He called as he gripped the child's shoulders. (Please just stop it! No more!)

Tyki heard hurried footfalls nearing his room, barely audible over Allen's cries. (THey're crying! It hurts! Make them stop!)

The door slammed open just as Allen fell to the bed, losing the energy to do anything but just cry and cry.

"Earl. . ." Tyki begged him as he released Allen. "What's wrong with him?"

The Earl looked over to Allen and changed into his human form. He sat by the child as the twins slunk onto the overly large bed on the other side, petting Allen with their guns. (Their form of comfort)

"Ah, it's a curse. I hadn't noticed." The Earl mumbled to himself.

Skin placed some candy on the bedside table nearby as Lulubell curled up next to Allen in her cat form.

They all listened to the Earl's words. Then thought.

_We're sorry, Allen._

* * *

**My god that was long. Please don't expect them all to be that long (Some might be) I just had a lot of time this week and couldn't find a good place to stop.**

**This is probably really corny, or really choppy. But I hope it works (?) Who knows.**

**I've officially found that it is fun to write the Poker pair, so I will. Sorry for those of you who are not fans of yaoi or the Poker Pair. I can't write anything steamy. It is not in my ability. So don't think that it'll be mainly romance or anything. But I do enjoy writing this, and there will be a good deal of it, just not as a main focus. AT THE MOMENT TYKI AND ALLENS RELATIONSHIP IS THAT OF SIBLINGS. He's not_ that_ creepy**

***I'm using shounen instead of boy because I like it like that**

**I'm using only spellings from the wiki. If you don't like them or think they are wrong, please blame the wiki.**

**Review, favorite, follow, who cares. Thank you.**


	3. Akuma

**My god! I love the new copy-paste method of creating documents! They have strikethroughs! My GOD YAYYYYY! **

**Now I can be so wonderfully ****cynical**** creative with it! There's fullscreen too! It's so cool! I'm such a nerd!**

**I CHANGED THE LAST CHAPTER. THERE ARE CURRENTLY THE NOAHS WE USUALLY HEAR ABOUT + THE EARL ALIVE. It's easier. I'll introduce the others later**

**Thank you again to MercenaryCrime and Firediva0! Thanks for reviews! And thank you my followers and favoriters. Personally, I don't really like the first chapters, so I thank you!**

**I'm too cheerful. . . . eh. **

* * *

_I'm terrified. Truly, utterly, terrified. Not of the people who aren't people. But of __**them**__. _

_Akuma_

It had been a couple days since the episode, as the Earl called it. The Noah family had been on edge for awhile, especially since the Earl wouldn't let them see the child that had somehow grown on them without saying a word. Sheryl and the people the Earl sent out earlier had not returned, even though they were told of the events. (_Let me see him! Let me see him! You meanies! Allen needs me!_, was Roads reaction to the news) The Earl still needed them to do things.

But that aside, currently the Earl was busy staring at the child. He had thought about it for awhile now, but it truly was compelling. When he first saw the child he felt nothing for him. He was just another pitiful subhuman. Nothing else.

Yet now, the child was comfortably resting in their home, with everyone liking him so far! The very idea was insane. Very insane.

The Earl thought there was somehting more behind the mysterious child, and made note to watch him closely.

He was satisfied with his plans and his eyes came into focus, staring at silver-gray ones. He smiled even wider than normal.

"Allen-kun!~ Good morning~" He practically sang as he carefully picked up a glass of water beside the bed and handed it to the boy. Said child took it gratefully, quietly sipping it as the Earl stared at him.

"U-umm . . ." He mumbled nervously. "W-what are. . . those. . . _things_?"

The Earl raised his brow beneath his hat, curious at what the boy meant exactly.

"Uhh. . . those ghosts. . . they were hanging over things around. . . things I couldn't see. They were just. . . there." He stuttered, gripping the glass tightly in his quivering hands. The mere thought of the monsters made him pale.

Something clicked for the Earl. "Allen-kun. What did they look like?~" He asked in what was a cautious tone to him. Allen sunk into the bed a bit, and continued to do so as he slowly and shakily described them. By the end of it, it looked as though he was gonna' be swallowed whole by the blankets around him.

The Earl told him that those were the souls of the _akuma_. The souls of sin itself, chained to the metal frames by the chains for eternity. Eternally damned.

The large man honestly expected Allen to lash out at him, call him names and claw and kick. But he did none of that. He sat there in his blanket nest and said a quiet. _I'm sorry_. The Earl asked him, _Who are you sorry to?_ Deciding to base everything on his next words.

"I'm sorry. . . to you. To the akuma. To the Noah. I'm sorry!" He cried, diving into the stomach of the Earl, who was pleased at the answer.

"I think it's time you met the family," He whispered to the quivering child as he picked him up and strolled out the door towards the dining room, calling the Noah to it as he did so.

* * *

"Noah-sama. The Millenium Earl wishes for you to come to the dining room. A family affair." A short male akuma said politely. Tyki nodded as he got up from his chair, Lulubell jumping off his bed and silently padding along behind him.

They were soon joined by the twins, then Skin, as they walked down the many hallways of the mansion.

"Wonder what it's about? The Earl callin' us in," Devit said as he shook his gun at Tyki's head in question. Tyki shrugged.

"Maybe it's the kid! Alphonse or Al or somethin'! Hee!" Jasdero squealed in reply as he walked on the other side of Tyki.

"Maybe," Was his simple answer as they walked. He did consider it. If it really was the child, then it would make sense that the Earl would call them all in.

They crossed the threshold into the large dining room and all immediately assumed their seats at the long table as akuma maids brought out snacks that were classics at 'English tea' as the Earl always said. They sat in relative silence until the Earl's form approached, carrying a wad of blankets with him.

They all perked up as he set the wad into a chair that had been placed next to his. The blankets sagged to reveal the silver-eyed boy, who froze at the attention.

"Hello~" The Earl sang as he practically bounced in his seat. "Lookie' here!~"

Allen shakily waved at the group, his eyes passing over all of them, taking them in before settling on the Earl once again.

The Earl smiled as an elaborate heart-shaped door erupted from a corner of the room. He moved to cover the child as a small girl bounded out of the door, leaping on the Earl.

"Millenie! He's up, right! Right, right right!" She squealed as she latched onto him. The Earl laughed.

"Yes, Road!~ Now, sit! We're getting started 3," He said as Road skipped over to her seat, next to Sheryl who had come as well.

"Now that we're all here, Allen," He said looking towards the small boy in the chair beside him.

The first nodded towards him in encouragement.

"M-My name is Allen. . . . Walker," He said nervously. "N-Nice to meet you all!" He squeaked, having forgot to say it. Squeals resounded around the room as Road, Sheryl, and the twins cheered, albeit in different ways.

"Introductions!~ My name is the Millenuim Earl, Adam, 1st apostle. But you knew that~" He said as he looked over to the twins.

"Devit! 10th apostle!" Devit cheered, poking his twin with his gun's barrel. "Jasdero! 11th apostle!Hee! He said through stitches as he also poked his twin. They both aimed to the sky and shot, some dust falling as they did so.

"Together we're the Noah of Bonds! Jasdevi!" They sang together, before bursting out in laughter. Allen watched the spectacle with amazement (and slight terror)

He was snapped out of his reverie by a gruff voice.

"Skinn Bolic, 8th apostle. Noah of Wrath." He said curtly before tacking on "Do you like sweets?"

Allen hesitantly nodded. Skinn's mouth just barely upturned at the corners as he threw a sucker to Allen, who took it gratefully. He looked to the next person, the one who came in with Road.

"Sheril Kamelot. 4th. Noah of Desire!~ I'm the father of my wonderful Road!~" He said as hearts popped around by his head. Allen was too distracted, barely registering Road's 'adoptive daughter!'

He smiled nonetheless and turned to a cat that was leisurely lapping up some milk. Said cat jumped gracefully onto the ground and turned into a beautiful blonde woman. She bowed.

"Lulubell. 12th Noah. Lust. Nice to meet you, Allen." She said politely before resuming her place. Allen smiled in return.

"Road Kamelot!~ 9th Noah of Dreams!~ You know me!" Road said as she frantically waved to Allen, who shyly waved back before turning to the last person. He remembered this person well. Tyki smiled as he introduced himself again.

"Tyki Mikk. 3rd. Noah of Pleasure. But you knew that, shounen" He said. Allen nodded. He was a bit more comfortable now.

"3, 2, 1! Welcome to the family!" They all cheered after the Earl counted down. Allen felt warmth rise up in his chest at the scene. He had found something he'd always wanted.

Family.

* * *

Allen happily skipped beside the Earl to keep up with his larger skips as they walked down a hallway. They had tea and other things he was used to. He got to know the Noah a bit better now, and was happy to be here. The Earl picked up on this early on and was beaming for the rest of the night. Now he was showing Allen to his room.

"In this hallway is Tyki's room, Lulubell's room, and my room. Along with a few others. An old room we don't use anymore, the library- Oh!" The Earl said as they arrived in front of one of the many doors in the mansion. Allen made note to memorize the layout to make sure he wouldn't get lost as he so often did.

He opened the door for the child as Allen walked in. It was a nice room! Allen's eyes widened as he looked around. The walls were white and the floor had a dark wood color. There was a few white shelves and a white desk with a red chair. In the corner of the room was a white bed with red bedding and black pillows. There was a black and red diamond-patterned rug across half the room and a couch near a large window at the back of the room that revealed a stunning white moon.

"Is this mine!?" He exclaimed as he took in the fine details. The Earl nodded.

"There's a closet. There's a bathroom." He pointed to a couple doors in the room. "We had taken precautions to get you some clothes beforehand~ Road's idea!~' He said as he showed Allen said things.

After it all was done, the Earl left with a good night as Allen got dressed for bed in a white shirt and black pajama pants. He happily sunk into the mattress. He was honestly terrified earlier. But now, he was happy.

He fell asleep with good dreams that night.


	4. Pseudo-hiatus because I SUCK

**Hello! Not an update, soooo sorry. Nothings wrong, but I like warning people about possible non-updates. I have finals around now and coming up soon. I may not update, or won't do it much at all until the beginning of June. I'm a horrible person -.-**

**This will be posted on all fanfictions I intend to continue work on afterwards. Others, there is no hope for them for a bit, sorry! THank you to my fairy tail readers for being (Hopefully) patient. I haven't updated on those at all since my sickness spell. I haven't forgotten about you! **

**Just a warning. SO not really a hiatus but a pseudo-hiatus (Hopefully)**

**So without further ado, I'm going to go work until I can't possibly work anymore. (Gotta' keep my grades up! ,)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR ****TOLERANCE**** PATIENCE!**

**I'll remove this at the next update. **


End file.
